All over for You
by koke-chan
Summary: "Could it be possible? Could I be in...Love?" I pondered this thought as I layed in my bed sobbing over the exact reason.   Please R&R. I know i suck at summaries Please read! T cuz paranoia. EdWin AlXoc Royai   CONTINUING WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I have to go with her? I don't want to I want to I want to stay with you guys! I have martial arts training, I can stay... can't I?" I whispered the last part, only because tears began to pool down my face. I banged my fist quickly into his armor.

"Riza is my friend, and she has been for along time! The only reason I haven't come home is because I don't want to!" I yelled louder.

"Al you got to understand. I can't go home." I mumbled as my light orange hair seemed to cover my face and more tears ran down my pale cheeks. My black lace hat slid down the back of my head as my own fell lower and lower. The sun set in the background, it was all I could see through my blurred eyes. Metal creaked as I fell to the ground. My skeletal system was made of metal, what could I do?

"No. Ellie. You're just a simple cellist with certification because of fighting abilities." Edward spoke, and turned slowly to the train window toward Winry. I sobbed and punched the ground. The cross on my neck hung toward my face.

"And that's why you need me! I can hide away from the normal eye and be a personal weapon! Please. I don't want to go back." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"We're sorry Ellie. But you can't come but I promise the next time you see us we'll be back to normal." Al persuaded.

"You say that every time! Every Friggin' Time! But you never do. You ... never... do." I trailed off, not being able to protest any longer. I stood, wiping the dirt and grime from my knees. I sniffled; tears blurred my vision.

"Move over Winry, I'm coming along." I stated in monotone. I shoved my oversised instrument through the window, I, following suit. I landed with a thump, catching the attention of the director.

"Ticket please." I froze. Crap.

"I don't have one, but I can give you money to stay the ride." I bowed my head hiding my eyes from any view.

"Uh. Sure; I guess that would be legit enough." The man stated stumbling a bit on his words; only because of my actions. I would spend my days earning money tapping and playing cello. That is my job. I pulled out the most of my money handing it to the man, who's name seemed to be Neil. I grinned, Neil is the name of my older brother. I missed him dearly. I guess that will make my trip a bit happier. The train started with a jerk.

"Miss. Do you think you could play something on your cello?" A woman asked. She had chocolate brown hair that curled at her shoulders. In her arms she held a small girl that deemed to cry out every few seconds. I smiled in return.

"You see my daughter won't go to sleep, and maybe you could help lul her to sleep." I grinned brightly, I love children.

"Of course I love children, I would most definatley help." I sat with my large instrument, balancing it on my shoulder and knee. I began on a down bow bringing it across the strings, tuning. A long lost lullaby my mother used to sing to me, Mordred's Lullaby. A sad song, but it really worked when it came to sleeping. The bow danced across the strings in a flurry of movement; slowly luling the small girl to sleep.

"Thank you so much!" The woman whispered to me as she walked back to her seat. I nodded in return as she handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Well I just earned food for half the week!" I exclaimed quietly to Winry. She nodded in return her eyes reeked with question. I turned my instrument on it's side and sat next to the blond girl.

"Why were you so upset when Al told you, you couldn't go?" She looked at me with sadness; she must of missed Edward a lot.

"I-I don't know Winry. You know I think I like him. But I feel silly you know, isn't it silly to love a piece of armor?" I questioned myself as well as Winry. My brows knitted together in confusion.

"No Ellouise, it's not silly, you didn't fall in love with a piece of armor, you fell in love with the soul attached to it." Winry stated looking at me in a sisterly way. I looked away; ashamed.

"But that's the thing Win, I don't know if I love him, we're always quarreling. I just don't know. But when it comes to saying goodbye; I just can't do it." I sobbed the tears came back full force.

"Look I see the way you look at him. The way you blush when he gives you a complement; and I can see the same in him toward you." She whispered as I crossed over to the other bench to lay down for the night. I didn't reply, I only sighed in response as I drifted off into a long dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wow! thanks to the two people who added this story! I promise not to let you down! Sorry about this quick chapter I want to get to the next chapter where everything starts to happen. So hang tight for one more chapter and everything will start to fall in place.**

**I dont own FMA or Ellouise would be real. :D**

"Neil! I'm home." I yelled walking through the door. Twelve hours ago I was an emotional train wreak. Now I've sucked it up and put on a happy face. A tall boy with blond hair that stuck in every direction bound down the steps. A bright smile was plastered on his face. A light blue button up shirt that was untuct clung loosely to his thin body, while black slacks framed his legs.

"How's life for my little sister?" Neil countered pulling me into a large hug. My cello now layed on the ground beside me. A wary smile reached my face as tears stung my eyes.

"Problems again huh? You wanna talk about it?" He asked as concern flooded his green eyes.I muttered a quick yes as we walked up the steep stairs of my home. Neil uttered a 'shh' as we walked past his room. His girlfriend Anna must be sleeping. We quickly made it to my room at the end of the hallway.

Pictures and drawings littered the mint colored walls. A home-made quilt layed in a messy heap on my bed. It moved slightly; causing a wide grin to spread across my face.

"Isis!" I cried. The chocolate colored puppy lept from her haunches into my arms, only for I to get a face full of licks. I sat down on the small but soft bed, my puppy in my arms.

"Oh! Isis I missed you!" I cooed to the small dog. Neil smiled as i hugged the pup. But our smiles dropped at the thoughts of earlier. I let Isis go, and sat criss cross on my bed, Neil followed suit.

"So what happened this time?" Neil questioned, only for me to bow my head in response.

"Neil... How did you know you loved Anna?" I questioned, hurt laced through my voice. I was jealous; I wanted what he had. Anna was sweet, she always cared for Neil and I. She had long fiery red hair that curled neatly at the end of each strand, and a body any girl would die for.

"Well, when I had to say goodbye, it felt like I couldn't bear it. When I looked at her... it was like it was only me and her standing there. Nobody else." he stated with a smile on his face. All I could mutter back was an 'oh.' letting a few tears escape my eyes. That's what I felt every time I saw Alphonse.

"But don't you guys fight?" I asked quietly, not fully trusting my voice.

"Of course; but we get over it, and in the end we still love each other." His smile dropped as he looked at my face.

"I love Al." I muttered. My green eyes were probably as wide as saucers.

"What?" Neil questioned tilting my head up with his hand.

"I love Alphonse. I love him; and the whole time I was in denial. I thought I loved a piece of armor, but all in all I loved the soul attached to it." I answered looking at my hands. All of a sudden, my hands became the most interesting things in the world. Neil only smiled as he gave me a big hug as he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

I was truly happy now I knew I loved him. Now I needed to get Edward and Winry together. But when will the next time I see them be?


End file.
